The overall goal of this competitive continuation proposal for the SDSU MARC-U*STAR is to continue to offer a strong program of graduate school preparation that includes hands on research experiences, mentoring, test-taking and writing skills improvement, financial support, and a strong academic curriculum. We propose to build upon the success of our program by working collaboratively with other student training programs at SDSU in developing a unified student database, implementing measurable goals and objectives to compare student and program outcomes against ambitious but attainable standards. By identifying new strategies to increase the numbers of applicants to the MARC program and taking advantage of opportunities to partner with programs that have similar or synergistic objectives, we expect the SDSU MARC program will continue to further the goal of increasing the numbers of underrepresented scientists who are competitively trained to pursue careers in biomedical or behavioral research. SDSU MARC supports 12 honors undergraduate students (GPA>3.0) per year. The program embraces the wide spectrum of biomedical research opportunities emphasized by the NIH and students are selected from those majoring in biology, chemistry, math and computer sciences and psychology. Currently 319 junior and senior level students met these criteria. The fellowship program is strongly research oriented, providing intramural and extramural research opportunities. MARC scholars are required to participate in research with faculty who will work closely with the trainees to encourage and facilitate their ability to pursue doctoral training. The curriculum is enhanced by courses designed to improve writing skills, research presentation skills, and GRE performance and to help in the graduate schools and fellowship application process. Students are required to complete a course on the Responsible Conduct of Scientific Research and a Biomedical Research colloquium. The college is well equipped to conduct research and students have access to modern research laboratories, computer facilities, library facilities, animal care facilities. Since 1990, 75 students have been selected as MARC Scholars, 12 are current scholars, 4 are continuing students and 7 dropped out of the program before completion. Of the 52 students who have completed the MARC training program and have graduated from SDSU: 23 (44.2%) are enrolled in or have completed a Ph.D. program, 13 (25%) are enrolled in or completed a master's program, and 6 (11.5%) are enrolled in or completed an MD degree. Our students have presented 174 research papers or posters before professional audiences and are authors on 28 peer-reviewed publications.